


The Werewolf and the Sweet Pea

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: severus_sighs, F/M, Fest!Fic, Fractured Fairy Tale, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Resurrection, Resurrection!Fic, Romance, Sex Magic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you sow, so shall you reap.   Good thing there’s high-quality dragon dung involved in Snape’s resurrection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Werewolf and the Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> It’s amazing what an Unspeakable and a Hogwarts professor  
> can get up to in their spare time.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

  
**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**Prologue**

 

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom stirred the bubbling brew in her cauldron once clockwise and twice anticlockwise. She hummed the Muggle song, "Rock-a-bye, Baby" while she added fairy wings collected at Midsummer and mandrake roots culled during the height of Samhain. When the bubbles grew half a hand in diameter, she blew on the potion, mixing her breath into it for two minutes and twenty-two seconds.

"Do you think it will work?" Neville Longbottom asked his wife.

"Well, I still think doxy wings would be more fitting, but if you want him to come back nice enough to bring Remus out of his funk, the fairy wings will do the trick." She wrinkled her nose as a small geyser erupted dead-center within the cauldron. "Time to move it to the cast iron trivet, dear." Luna motioned for Neville to grab his dragonhide gloves and move the still popping potion.

"We'll wait for his birthday and then see if my calculations are correct." She tapped the small leather-bound book that had been hidden on the other side of the cauldron with her wand. "Professor Snape was very thorough, even if he thought intent was more important than the wings."

Neville set the cauldron very carefully on the enlarged trivet and then backed away before straightening up. He watched as Luna cast a protective dome over the potion, keeping out any dust or any other inadvertent additions.

"Remus has been like an uncle to me, Luna, love. I'd like to make him as happy as I am, as Harry and Draco are," Neville said softly.

"Well, then, we'll do just that, won't we?"

~^~^~^~

_Five Years Earlier_

 

Remus Lupin lived a quiet life after the Second Voldemort War. Whisked away by a conditional Port-key from the Great Hall of Hogwarts, he awoke under what should have been his death shroud. Sounds of movement, slow, steady, and cautious made him slowly push away the sheet to find Luna Lovegood, bruised and a bit bloody, but definitely unbowed, retrieving a set of robes, a t-shirt with the Weird Sisters writhing on it, a button-down shirt, and trousers out of a magical carpet bag.

“Where am I?” he croaked out.

“I was wondering when you’d wake up,” Luna said without turning. She reached into her seemingly-bottomless bag and struggled to pull out a set of books tied together with what looked like a Slytherin tie. “These should keep you occupied.” She patted the books and then sent them through the air to rest next to Remus, on what he finally realized was a bed.

“I have to get back, Professor Lupin, but you can stay as long as you like. This was Mum’s getaway cottage. Dad never visits anymore.” Luna’s eyes lost their sparkle for a moment, but then it seemed to surge back, stronger. “Now, look out for the Mollywobbles, all right?” She grinned. “They tend to harangue you into doing things you oughtn’t do.” Her grin was pure mischief as she winked. Then, she waved toward a door and it opened, and steam billowed out. “There’s the bath. Just don’t let the flying fish jump into the loo. It’s an awful surprise if you have to use it during the night.”

Remus tried to shake his head and groaned. Luna just laughed softly. “Goodbye, sir!” she called as she pulled something from her pocket. With a squashy pop and a swirl of magic, the young Ravenclaw was gone and Remus was alone.

“But... where is this cottage?” Remus whined as he pulled the sheet off and threw it onto the floor. He hurt—everywhere—and rolled onto his side, tugging at the covers beneath him until he had some of them over his shoulders. Soon, his breathing settled into a steady rhythm, only the soft whisper of _Severus_ breaking the silence.

~^~^~^~

_Two Weeks Ago_

 

“Have you collected all the doxy wings, Neville?” Luna asked.

“I don’t want to, love. I don’t want him coming back so…so scary,” Neville replied. He held up a crystal jar with something glimmering inside. “I asked the fairies from the Hogwarts Christmas trees if they wouldn’t mind donating the scales that flaked away from their wings. When I told them it was to bring back Headmaster Snape, several of them rubbed off fresh scales.” Neville admired his contribution and then set it down on the worktable. “Have you planted the sweet pea and pulled the mandrakes yet? You know I set aside that plot with the best dragon manure for this.” He looked into his wife’s eyes and smiled gently when she nodded.

Luna walked around her worktable and wrapped her arms around Neville. They sighed at the same time and then chuckled. “Well, I guess I don’t have those Cooties you were telling me about,” Neville whispered into Luna’s hair.

“Oh, you have them, but they like mine, so we’re still a perfect match.” Luna snuggled against her husband’s chest, inhaling the scents of man and greenery.

“Hallo?”

Neville grinned over Luna’s head. “Come in, Remus, come in. Glad you could make it.”

center>~ö~

Remus leaned on the half-door, a small smile on his lips. “Seems I’ve interrupted something. I can come back after my transformation. The werewolf hairs will be just as good then.”

Luna whirled out of Neville’s embrace to race to the door and almost tug Remus through it as she opened it. “You can be so silly, Remus.” Her grin was bright, her eyes lively. “You’re so kind to try my latest variation of Wolfsbane. There’s no way you’re going anywhere but to that lovely barn on the far side of the farm. Between the three of us, you’ll be safe on the warded land.” She dragged Remus inside her work space—a shed Neville had converted, with Remus’ help—and pointed him in the direction of her latest work.

“I followed Professor Snape’s directions, and Hermione had one or two suggestions, so it might taste a bit off, but the Arithmancy equations point to it working better for you.” Luna waved her hand, her wand twirling between her fingers as she summoned a leatherbound notebook with the Slytherin snake embossed on the cover. “Look for yourself.”

The book hovered in front of Remus’ face, but he didn’t reach for it. “No, I don’t think so. There’s something…it smells a bit dangerous for me.” He gestured vaguely at the notebook. “If you don’t mind?” 

“Oh. Why didn’t I know that?” Luna blushed as she sent the notebook back to her worktable. Neville shared a bemused look with Remus and then stepped closer to pull his wife against his side.

“You’re a fantastic Unspeakable, love, and you—”

Remus interrupted Neville. “…and you know how Gryffindors like to be unpredictable.” Luna shook her head and then hugged both men. The tips of Remus’ ears darkened and he patted Luna’s back gently.

“Remus, you do say the loveliest things. Now, do you want to drink your Wolfsbane here or at the barn?”

~ö~

“So, do you think Remus’ werewolf hair will provide strong enough binding magic in this potion?” Neville asked later.

In the distance, a wolf howled. Luna opened her window wider, inviting in the lonely sound. “I hope so, dear. Nothing else has worked.”

“When did you realize Remus and Snape were in love, Luna?” Neville asked as he squeezed bubotuber pus into a cauldron. He was on his side of the work shed.

“Most people didn’t pay attention to me.” Luna’s brow wrinkled as seemed to look back in time. “I watched Professor Snape because of things I overheard Professor Dumbledore say. I mean, he _was_ testy and sometimes intimidating, but he was always very kind to me when I needed it, and I didn’t want to believe Professor Snape was that evil.” Luna looked down at her wedding ring and fiddled with it before continuing. “Professor Snape let me into his private lab many times. One time, he didn’t notice I was still there when Remus visited.” She giggled and pinched at something unseen before her nose.

“Neville, I never knew men could tell such great thumping lies until then. Remus was telling Professor Snape that he didn’t mind being cut out of his life and Professor Snape was saying _he_ never wanted to know how many scars Remus carried, and so it went for about half an hour. Then, well, then something else was said, that I didn’t quite hear, and Professor Snape was yelling suddenly, and Remus was shouting back something I never even knew he could do…and then it got very, very silent.” Luna twirled her wand between her fingers, sparkles forming around her hand.

She looked sideways at Neville. “Did you know that Severus Snape made the most beautiful face when Remus kissed him?” she said softly. “Remus was so angry, but he was so gentle with him. It only took a few kisses for Professor Snape to take the lead. It was like…” her voice trailed off as she idly drew her fingers through some pixie dust on her table. “It was like watching a river wear down a mountain, Neville. Remus gently and slowly wore down Professor Snape and I got to see both of them happy, actually, wholeheartedly happy.”

“Did Snape remember you were there?” Neville asked breathlessly. “I mean, you’re still alive, so he didn’t kill you, but…”

Luna chuckled, the sparkles from her twirling wand stilling in the air and then drifting down to form a layer over the pixie dust. She rolled her wrist and the dusts mixed together. “Remus saw me a few minutes later and nodded. I nodded back and then hid in an armoire for a few hours.” She snapped her fingers and the dust mixture swirled into a squat column and solidified. “I cast several Silencios and a few Muffliatos, let me tell you. First time I found something that could get through them.” She looked under her eyelashes at Neville. “That was, until I met you and we had our honeymoon. Remember those Merpeople in the Antilles? They weren’t chucking shellfish at us because they thought we were hungry.” They chuckled together. Moony howled again, his sad song drifting into the shed as their laughter died away.

“Whatever Professor Snape had to do, he didn’t have anyone to hold him and make him smile like I have you. Remus had us and Harry and Headmistress McGonagall. After everything was revealed and the world knew how much Professor Snape did for all of us, well…” Luna picked up the dust column and rolled it between her hands, her wand rolling around it, binding the motes tighter.

“But, why him? Why not help Remus?” Neville asked. His face was scrunched up as he set the preservation charms on the cauldron of bubotuber pus.

“You were always asking Remus for help with some Transfiguration or dueling thing. Harry was there to cheer him up. Even Hermione would get in discussions with him that went around _my_ head. Severus Snape had no one.” Luna set the smoothed column aside and turned to her husband.

“I used to send Professor Snape things. Supplies when I could, oranges and lemons when I could find them.” Luna looked slightly embarrassed. “I even sent him pictures of Remus. None of them were useful for anything but showing Remus. Some packages came back unopened, but not one of the packages with pictures ever came back.”

Neville cleansed his workspace and then his hands and leaned back against his worktable, arms crossed. “You adopted him?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, if you must know, yes!” Luna exclaimed. “He’s almost family, anyway. His great-great grandmother and my mother’s great-great grandmother were second cousins.” She shrugged slightly. “He was alone, too.”

“You have a soft heart, Luna, girl.”

“Better than a soft head.”

“I see you really did spend time with Snape,” Neville said with a bit of a nervous laugh.

“Thank you. It was very good for me. Now I hope to return the favor and make two very special people happy.”

Neville reached behind him and grabbed what looked like a wooden box from the table and held it out. “Well, I wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t terrified of the prospect of Snape alive, but you and Remus are the closest I have to family since Gram’s gallivanting around Europe, and it’s a Gryffindor’s lot in life to rush in and save someone, isn’t it?”

He took a deep breath, exhaled, and then squared his shoulders. “So, why don’t we get busy bringing Severus Snape back from the dead?” Neville opened the box and showed his wife what was inside. She looked inside and then reached out to touch Severus Snape’s wand. “I think this will be a great focus, don’t you?”

Luna left off petting Snape’s wand and carefully took the box from Neville’s hands. “You know, I sometimes forget how canny you Lions can be.” She looked out the open window and then back at Neville. “The moon won’t reach its zenith for an hour. Let me show my appreciation…”

~ö~

Under the full moon’s glow, and with the howls of a lonely werewolf on the wind, a sweet pea plant pushed through the soil in Neville’s special plot. The vine curled and climbed around and around the ebony pole carved with runes meant for it. With each inch gained, the runes flared to golden life, imbuing the sweet pea with magic.

When it reached a height of five feet, ten inches, the vine grew thicker and the flower bud grew, quivering with each note of Moony’s howls. When a particularly long and drawn-out note rang out over the farm, the sweet pea flower bloomed. It was delicate, but instead of being white, it was emerald green, shot through with silver and rimmed with scarlet. There was even a touch of gold in the heart of the flower. 

As the moon reached its apex, the flower completely unfurled, soaking in the reflected light, tiny runes appearing on its petals and then fading away.

Luna and Neville watched from the shed. The sweet pea was Neville’s idea—the Wizarding myth of swallowing enchanted peas whole during a full moon which would then create a baby his inspiration. Luna cooed excitedly as the vine ran up the ebony pole, clapping when the flower bud burst open under the full moon’s rays. Neville stood taller with pride as the process unfolded just as he’d planned.

“Almost there, love,” he whispered.

“Soon.” She leaned against Neville’s arm. “It will be pleasant to have Professor Snape back.”

Neville gave a choked laugh. “Yeah. If you say so.”

~ö~

_Tonight_

 

“Lovely meal, Luna. As always.” Remus dabbed at his lips with a linen napkin. “But, I have to ask: why?” He looked from Luna to Neville and then back as Neville blinked and then gazed at his wife.

Luna picked up her wand from the table and pointed at the pitcher of orgeat for a refill. The seconds ticked by as her glass floated from next to her plate to the pitcher’s side and then was filled and floated back to its original position. As Luna took a considering sip, Neville fidgeted with his flatware, drawing Remus’ attention back to him.

“Um, well, you know…” Neville began.

“We consider you a part of the family, Remus.” Luna smiled in Remus’ direction. “We’d do anything for you, and anyone you thought special enough to—”

Remus leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and looked deeply into Luna’s eyes. “You’re thinking of that time you found Severus in my arms, aren’t you?” he asked softly. There was a muscle ticking in his temple. “Is that why you needed the werewolf hairs?”

“I needed something with great magical binding power. Werewolves are famed for their resilience,” Luna said, avoiding the direct question. “Combined with other things, they might, _might_ I say, be used to enhance and strengthen a potion used in conjunction with some connubial conjuration…and herbology.” Remus blinked slowly as he digested her words. Then, he roared with laughter after mouthing _connubial conjuration_ a couple of times. Neville not-so-subtly pointed his wand at Remus.

“You mean to tell me you practiced sex magic, herbology, and created potions to reunite me with Severus? What did you use? His body was never found. His soul has long since flown.” Remus shook his head and scooted his chair back. He stood up from the table, his face solemn. “I’m sorry you went to all that troub—”

“ _They_ went through trouble?” a long-unheard voice said from behind Remus’ back. The werewolf whirled around, his wand raised in a defensive position as he looked into the shadowed hallway.

“Professor Snape! You’re awake!” Luna burbled. She jumped up from her chair and ran into the hallway to hug Snape and drag him to the table. Remus’ eyes were huge as he saw the ebony hair, the prodigious nose, and then the glinting, dark eyes. His wand dipped and then fell from his fingers as he reached out.

“These children used bloody sweet peas, Lupin.” Snape scowled, his motions less-than-smooth as he walked carefully to the table and then pulled out a chair. Luna helped him sit down and then returned to her own place. “And fairy wings. They adulterated my physical being with…with _things_ both cloying and sweet!” he exclaimed.

~ö~

Severus Snape was no longer sallow, and no longer dead. A closer look showed Severus’ skin looked a bit like mandrake skin, but smooth. His irises were ringed with gold, while he had a silvery glow under his skin. His dark locks had a green tinge to them if you looked at them a certain way. Not that Remus was aware he was cataloguing all that information. He was simply stuck on the idea that his last lover was no longer a mouldering memory.

Luna cleared her throat and beckoned Neville to rise from the table. When that didn’t work, since his eyes were fixed on Remus’ face, searching for happiness, she clapped her hands, startling the men and newly-animated being into looking at her. “Neville, we’re going to bed now. Say good night to the professors.” She looked at Remus and then pointed her wand over her shoulder and said, “Bibbity-bobbity-boo!”

The box containing Snape’s wand pushed past a cupboard door and bumped into Remus’ arm before falling in front of Severus’ face. “You’ll need that, but it will take a bit of getting used to again I’d imagine. No hexing, please. We just had the Flibberty-gibbets in and they cost a fortune to call back. Come along, Neville. If we hurry we can make our baby tonight, too.” Neville moaned even as he flung himself out of his chair and hot on his wife’s heels.

That left Severus looking at the box and Remus looking at Severus. Finally, Remus hiccupped and Severus turned his head away from the box and toward Remus. “I’d say they’re barmy, even if they’re really quite brilliant,” Severus said.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s not every day you bring back someone without a body… You did _not_ have a body, right?” Remus asked wonderingly. He fell into his chair, moving so he could look at Severus, even if he had yet to touch him.

“They spent two years, by my reckoning, researching and plotting this, this event.” Severus finally reached out and flicked the box open, his fingernails limned in emerald green. He flicked his eyes at Remus. “Ravenclaws and Gryffindors should never be in close proximity. It’s…it’s scary.”

Remus laughed outright at that and scooted closer, close enough to breathe in Severus’ scent. There were hints of earth, plants, potions, and werewolf, but woven through them all was Severus’ indelible aroma of nutmeg and cinnamon, horehound and alcohol. That finally tipped the balance and he laid a hand on Severus’ forearm.

“Are you going to manhandle me, Lupin?” Severus said with a smirk. “While I seem to remember it was a very effective way to take my mind off of things, it might not be prudent yet.” He raised his right index finger and a thin, green shoot grew out of it. “I’m not ripe yet, it seems.”

“Fairy wings, eh?” was all Remus could say. His hand rubbed up and down Severus’ forearm, mapping the muscles and bones beneath the dark robes. “I’d have said doxy wings were more like you,” he murmured.

Severus quirked an eyebrow even as he leaned nearer. “I concur, but we both know young love makes even the most brilliant of us dotty. Just look at Lovegood, married to Longbottom and hoping to spawn.” He rolled his eyes and the sprout was sucked back into his finger.

Falling against Snape, Remus’ shoulder bumped into Severus’. His nose nudged the hair over Severus’ ear, his breath stirring it as if he were trying to taste Severus by the very air around him. “I don’t bloody care how they did it, Severus. I’m just going to finish the process.” Remus reached out with one arm and pulled Severus close. He whispered, “I think I need to bolster the werewolf hairs they used. And I wouldn’t want to disappoint Luna. She’d only bring you back again until we did this correctly.”

The smirk on his face deepening, Severus turned into Remus’ kiss, his free arm patting at the table until he got the box open and his wand free. His magic was a bit skewed, but it was enough to close the dining room doors and set up silencing spells. Then he tossed it on the table so he could tug at Remus’ overly-long hair.

They kissed, breaths mingling and Remus’ magic recognized itself within Severus’ new body. Severus grew more substantial under Remus’ lips. When Remus had to breathe and Severus had had enough of being held at the side of a table, they broke apart, panting.

“You will take me outside, Lupin. You will lay me down under the moon that’s disappearing and you will bring me fully to life,” Severus gasped.

“Your wish is my command, Severus.” Remus practically fell out of his chair as he pulled Severus up and out of the room, the doors opening before they could touch them. “Seems Luna planned for that,” he said with a grin.

“For all her flyaway airs, that girl has a wide Slytherin streak,” Severus huffed. Then, he smiled. It looked oddly endearing.

~ö~

Warming charms and buffering spells, a bit of Transfiguration and a fervent prayer that sex with someone plant-based wouldn’t lead to an allergy, Remus began undressing Severus under the new moon. With only starlight to pick out the whites of eye and the glimmer of teeth, it was like being teenagers locked in a closet once more.

“Ouch!” Severus groaned as Remus tugged too enthusiastically at Severus’ buttons.

“Hey, now!” Remus exclaimed as Severus’ not-quite-warm fingers scraped over his exposed stomach. There were sprouts at the ends of those fingers, slithering into the treasure trail and plucking at the fine hairs. “Oh, what the hell,” he moaned as his body took the hint and enjoyed the attention.

The blanket transfigured from Remus’ outside robe was almost hot when they fell to it, naked. Starshine brought out the otherworldly aspects of Severus’ body, but Remus didn’t pause for a long look. He rolled them until Severus was sitting on his lap, knees to either side of Remus’ hips. Then, he bucked up, his cock grinding up into what should be Severus’ bollocks. Severus pressed down, bending so he could writhe against Remus’ chest.

“Still furry, I see,” Severus moaned as his nipples dragged through Remus’ chest hairs. His hands were busy mapping whatever parts of Remus they could reach, the sprouts seeming to enhance the sensory information he received. “Silky, soft, strong…bloody sexy,” he said before latching onto the tendons straining at the side of Remus’ neck.

Remus let Severus explore him, his own hands smoothing over Severus. His subconscious noted where old wounds were no longer, where whole skin instead of remembered scars stretched over quivering muscle. They revelled in each other until cocks ached, bollocks had drawn up and been tugged down several times, and lips were raw from being bitten to hold back their cries.

“I think it’s time to consummate this magical event, Severus,” Remus finally whispered. His body was covered with love-bites and pinches. Severus’ new body had its own share of Remus’ touches emblazoned upon it, making him look thoroughly debauched. “In you or in me, as long as it’s us together.”

Severus rolled his spine and ground down onto Remus’ cock with a sly smirk. “The wonder of this new body is that I have sap, Lupin. Bloody, wonderfully lubricating sap…” his voice trailing off as he reached behind his back to open himself as Remus held his cock ready for Severus’ descent. They both moaned as Severus slid inch by inch, slowly, inexorably, until he and Remus were one being.

“Don’t…don’t move…just yet,” Severus commanded from behind gritted teeth. “I need you to cast a lubricating spell as well, Remus,” he whimpered.

Remus put his hands on Severus’ hips and stared into his eyes. They both shivered as the chill slickness spread inside Severus. After a moment, Severus began riding Remus, his body slick with sweat that smelled like sweet pea flowers. Remus filed that bit of information away for some later date as he bucked up into Severus.

The night was alive around them. Owls and bats, ferrets and foxes hunted. Bare branches of the trees nearby budded spontaneously, flowers magically blooming and then shedding their petals over the amorous pair. From their bedroom window, Neville watched and then mimicked Remus as he made love to his wife.

The magic that had grown Severus a new body for his soul swelled as Remus grunted and began fuck Severus in earnest. He heaved up and rolled over, pinning Severus to the blanket for better leverage as he drove into Severus’ body over and over, faster and faster. The glow within Severus brightened, Remus’ own star.

As Remus spent himself inside Severus, the magic exploded out of the reborn wizard. Severus convulsed around Remus, milking him as he peaked. Just as his own orgasm rushed through him, Severus flung his head back. The werewolf inside Remus recognized the gesture and he bent down to add a claiming bite to the love-bites decorating Severus’ throat. That was the added boost the magic needed and darkness descended.

~ö~

“Mm…you smell divine,” Remus murmured into Severus’ ear.

“Take that back, you oversexed wolf,” Severus grumbled into Remus’ shoulder.

“That was amazing, Severus. I can never thank Luna and Neville enough.” Remus grinned. “Wonder if we kept them up last night?” he asked.

“If they followed some of my notes, they were doing just what we were, but inside a house.” Severus stretched, sliding off of Remus’ chest to rest at his side. “That’s what I would have done.”

“What?” Remus squeaked. “They watched us?”

Severus shook his head, his hair dragging across Remus’ skin. “You weren’t listening. They followed something from my notebook, didn’t they? If connubial conjuration was necessary, so is observation.” He smiled softly. “They had to observe us having the sex, silly lion.”

“I think I want the doxy wing version of you,” Remus groaned as he flung an arm over his eyes, the other tightening around Severus’ shoulders.

“I’m not so certain Lovegood didn’t slip some in there, but perhaps there’s a balance in me. It will be…interesting this second time around.” Severus snuggled into Remus’ side and then laughed. “But, if you want to preserve any modesty, I’d say you should cover my arse with something soon.”

~ö~

Luna looked out of her kitchen window—on the opposite side of the house from Remus and Severus—and saw another sweet pea had flowered in Neville’s special plot.

“I wonder what he’d do if we—”

Neville crept up behind his wife and wrapped her in his arms. She only giggled and turned her head up for a kiss. “That’s not a special sweet pea, love. But if you want to bring new life into this world, I’m all for doing it the old-fashioned way.”

“Mm, yes, that might be fun, too,” Luna said as she smiled against Neville’s lips. Then she leaned away. “Could we name the baby ‘Severus Remus’?” she asked.

“Oh, Luna,” Neville groaned and shook his head.

_~ Finis ~_

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beta:** Sighing_Selkie
> 
> Many thanks to the webmistresses of [Severus_Sighs](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs) for giving the Hufflepuffs a chance to retain the House Cup! __
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Not that we did...but the effort was grand!_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Minor editing: 12-30-12.


End file.
